The sale of TVs is extremely competitive. Demonstrating the differences between TV models on a showroom floor is increasingly difficult as TV technology becomes more complex. Demonstration material in the form of printed publications often is used to extol the advantages of one TV over another, but such material often is either ignored or of limited use.
For example, demonstration material might extol the quality of the picture but picture quality can depend on establishing optimum settings in the TV, and sales people may not be sufficiently trained to establish these settings. Also, shoppers can and do change the settings, and present principles understand that preventing access to settings changes on the showroom floor is less than desirable because it can frustrate shoppers. Furthermore, as recognized herein some settings may be optimum for viewing one demonstration video but not for viewing another demonstration video.
Likewise, once a TV is purchased its initial settings often are never changed by the buyer, who might not know how to change the settings or even that they might be changeable. This means that the TV might not render content using optimum settings for that content.